1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel condensed polycyclic compound and an organic light emitting element including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is an element which has an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer arranged between these two electrodes. In the organic light emitting element, an exciton is generated when a hole and an electron, which are injected from the respective electrodes, are recombined with each other in the organic compound layer, and light is emitted when the exciton returns to the ground state.
The recent advances in the organic light emitting element are remarkable, and a high-speed response, thin, and lightweight light emitting device which can be driven at a low voltage and which has various light emitting wavelengths can be formed.
When the organic light emitting element is applied to a full color display and the like, light emitting materials for the respective colors, blue, green, and red, are each required to be highly purified, and the light emitting efficiency and durability life of the light emitting element have also been requested to be further improved.
As a light emitting material used for a light emitting layer of the organic light emitting element, for example, the following compounds A and B have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-026158 (no corresponding foreign application) as a compound having a fluorantheno[8,9-b]triphenylene ring as a main skeleton.

Emission colors of the compounds A and B disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-026158 (no corresponding foreign application) are both blue, and green light emission is difficult to obtain by a compound having a fluorantheno[8,9-b]triphenylene ring as a main skeleton.
Although the light emitting wavelength can be increased when a substituent is provided on the main skeleton of the compound, the chemical stability thereof may be degraded in some cases.